Electronic video games have enjoyed large acceptance in the marketplace. Video games have incorporated wireless configurations to increase their ease and enjoyment. Conventional wireless video games require a user to stand near the console and limit the types of motion that the game can detect. Also, conventional video games require a user to hold one or more active elements that increase the cost of the video device. The user registers a motion in the game by performing a preset motion. One drawback with such an approach is the user lacks ease in switching between different types of activities that are included within the video game. Many additional game components must be stored when the game is not in use. Another drawback is that game play is limited to the predetermined number of motions. The game cannot recognize feet placement or hand motion except in precisely defined positions, nor can the game recognize or incorporate movement as a game play feature. Still other games require the user to carry or hold an electronic controller with buttons or with accelerometers and radio transmitters. Such complex controllers can increase the complexity and price of a game and requires the user to interact with the game in an artificial and unnatural way.
An ideal video game control device would merely sense the position of each of the user's feet or hands without requiring the user to hold additional active components such as those that use expensive radio frequency oscillators. Further, the device can determine an activity of the user by sensing the type of user movement performed. Such a device would be extremely easy for the user to operate. Further, such a device would greatly simplify and enhance the playing of video games.